


Sanscest Oneshots

by coolbattlegirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DreamMare - Freeform, Error x Dream x Nightmare, ErrorMAre - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I’ll tag as I go~!, M/M, Poly, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Sanscest - Freeform, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU, afterdeath, gztale, hell yeah, the meme energy is real-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: I'm bored and have nothing better to do. This is my first Undertale Sanscest oneshot so yeah... wonder how this will go.Edit: I’m currently running on chocolate, memes, and music (that I have listen to over 62 times by now. And no, you can not stop me foolish mortal-) I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just writing this as I go.~Requests are closed~(For now)
Relationships: Dream x Nightmare, Mel x Ganz, Nightmare x Error x Dream, Reaper x Geno, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightmare x error
Comments: 191
Kudos: 198





	1. Requests are open

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome.  
> Boredom is killing me and I have nothing to do.

**~Requests~**

Obviously since this is a sanscest oneshot fanfic so only sans x sans ships. But I think you know that. Anyways... when you are requesting please be specific on how you want the oneshot. If you want it to be a lemon(or forced lemon) or no lemon at all. That way I'll be able to make the oneshot how you like. If you want one character to be a yandere tell me which one you want.

**~Ships~**

Any sans x sans ship is welcomed. Heck even incest (dreammare) 

**~Rules~**

  1. Don't criticize any of the ships. (It's not nice)
  2. 2\. I am allowed decline some requests. (so please don't get mad at me)
  3. Do I write lemons? No, I rarely write lemons so I’m a beginner. (I don’t want to let you guys down) But if you request a lemon I like the prompt/request enough I might do it. 
  4. Do I know what I'm getting myself into? Well... yes... but no.




	2. Ganz x Mel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Ganz x Mel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bois I tell you.

Ganz closed his eyes, enjoying the silence around him. It was nice. The silence. The soothing sound of water was heard as the seconds ticked by. Finally, Ganz opened his eyes to gaze up at the ceiling covered in numerous crystals. It was a pretty sight. Reminded him of stars. Well... he didn't know what stars actually looked like, but he imagined it to be similar to the crystals in Waterfall. Dusting himself off, Ganz started down the path. The quiet whispers from the echo flowers reaching his ears. Normally he would have found them eerie, but to his surprised, he didn't.

"Afterall... Waterfall wouldn't be the same without them." Ganz smiled at the blue flower before picking one up. You know... Echo flowers always repeated the last thing they heard. Maybe... The skeleton quickly shook his head. Trying to rid the idea form his mind, but it lingered. Quickly looking around, Ganz whispered three quick words, before storing the flower into his inventory. It would be safe there.  _ "So... what are you whispering about?" _ Came the familiar voice of Mel. Ganz fought the blush that was trying to appear on his cheeks. "It's... It's nothing." He heard Mel laugh behind him. A finger poked his cheek playfully. _ "Aw... come on... tell me~!" _ Ganz huffed and stuck out his tongue at the other. "I told you it's nothing!" Even without looking Ganz could tell, Mel was rolling his eyes at him.  _ "Righttttt." _ Mel floated next to Ganz as they made their way back to the Ruins.  _ "Still-" _ "I told you it's nothing!" Ganz stated quickly. Mel saw the smile, Ganz was trying to hold back, and he grinned.  _ "Are you sureeeee it's nothing?" _ Mel brought his face close to Ganz. A blush broke through and covered the flustered skeleton's face. "I-I y-you...!" Ganz practically shoved the Echo flower into Mel's face, "F-Fine! T-take it!" Mel blinked owlishly at the flustered skeleton. He had not been expecting a reaction like that. Gingerly, Mel took the blue flower from Ganz. Carefully he listened to the words that the mysterious flower repeated. 

_ "I love you."  _ Mel's jaw dropped at the three words. He... Ganz... The shocked monster slowly turned to look at Ganz. The other's face was completely covered in a blush. He would have laughed if it was any other situation, but this... this was different.  _ "Ganz... do you... do you really like me?"  _ he whispered softly, Ganz looked away before shyly nodding. Mel felt his face heat up and his vision became filled with tears. A smile worked it's way up to his face.  _ "...I... I love you too, numbskull," _ he whispered. Ganz's head snapped in his direction. The shock was clearly shown on the other's face, but it slowly melted away into a happy expression. 

Maybe.... maybe they could have a happy ending after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!  
> And requests are open!


	3. Noot Noot And Glitch boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @NekuDog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Errormare evil and fluffy love.   
> (hopefully I did this right 0w0);

Nightmare was utterly fascinated with Error. Ever since he saw the glitchy skeleton, he found himself unable to keep his eyes off of him. Whenever he found the chance, the dark skeleton would watch Error destroy universe after universe. And it was quite easy for him to find the other. The negativity that plagued the glitch was always easy to find.  _ "Is this what love feels like?"  _ The question was repeated multiple times, but Nightmare couldn't find the answer. Love was... an interesting emotion. It caused people the greatest happiness and the greatest sorrow. "How can a mere feeling cause such strong emotions?" He asked this question to himself many times before in the past, but he threw them down the drain. He was the guardian of negativity. He didn't need love. He only needed  ** L ** O ** V ** E. But now... after meeting Error. The question he discarded long ago came back up. Was he obsessed? Possible. Was he in love? No... but that answer felt like a lie. And he did not like lies. Not. One. Bit.

.

.

.

Blue strings stretched across the sky, the screams of the frightened civilians were heard. "He's here!" screamed a monster, "The destroyer is here!" The chaos that ensued was magnificent. Nightmare made sure to absorb every piece of negativity that was radiating off the monsters. The familiar sound of static filled the air around him. He instantly knew who it was. Error. He felt his tainted soul warm-up at the familiar presences. As startled as he was with the sudden warmness, his facial expression remained neutral. His tentacles danced calmly behind him, and he spoke, "Error... It's nice to run into you again." He heard the glitch let out a short glitched laugh, before he stood beside him. "I sUpPoSe It Is." Came the Error's voice. Nightmare forced himself to nod. What should he say? He was always one with words, but now... he couldn't seem to be able to speak. What if he messed up? What if he didn't say the right thing? What if Error hated him? Hate... him? Why was he concerned if the glitch hated him? Could it be...? "WhAt BrInGs YoU hErE?" 

Nightmare blinked owlishly before quickly responding, "The negativity obviously." It felt like he wasn't telling the other the entire truth. Could it be that... that he wasn't really telling him the complete truth? "... Maybe I came to see you." The destroyer turned to look at him, a surprised expression on his face.  "YoU cAmE tO sEe Me?" Nightmare froze at those words. He didn't say that out loud, did he? He heard a chuckle come from the figure beside him, causing his soul to tighten. It's over. To think that the Error would- "I lIkE yOu." Nightmare slowly turned to look at the destroyer. "..." The dark skeleton laughed and flashed Nightmare a grin, "I lIkE yOu. YoU mAkE mY dAy." Slowly but surely a smile worked its way up Nightmare's face.

So this is what love was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Feel free to comment!  
> And requests are open!


	4. Void x Magika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found a oneshot from a while back... I never finished it so... it's well... unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are my ocs so Magika and Void belong to me.

Fingers trailed down Magika's spine earning Void a shiver from the other. The reaction caused them to smile. 

“How sweet.” Void thought to themselves as Magika tried to move away from them. 

“Where are you going my friend?” they asked the law of cycle who in return strained their neck to turn to look at Void. Tears were gathered at the corner of Magikas eye sockets threatening to spill from its owner. He had tried to put as much distance from Void as he possibly could, but the ribbons that imprisoned him to the spot were not losing one bit. Yet despite that, he still tried to free himself. Void knelt down in front of the trapped god and gently wiped away the tears at their eyes. Even tears didn’t seem to make Magika's beauty flatter. It only added to his seemingly perfect image. Void looked up to see Magika crying softly. Why did their soul seem to tighten itself at the tears? While tears seemed to fit Magika perhaps a smile would fit even better to the lovely god. 

“Why are you crying?” Void asked Magika. They didn’t understand… Why was their beloved light crying? Was he lonely? No… that couldn’t be it. Because they were right with them at the moment. They needed to know. They  ** had  ** to know. 

The other stayed silent… Void smile finally dropped. Why weren’t they responding? Was something wrong? Something was wrong… they didn’t know what was wrong. And they didn’t like that…

Void touched Magika's cheek lightly guiding their gaze towards them. The golden eyes came into contact with the other set of golden eye lights and they stared into the other. Void saw mixtures of emotions in his eyes. Sadness… confusion…  _ fear _ … why did their beloved fear them? What was there to be scared of? Void would protect them. They promised the other they would always protect them. There was no need to be scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this or no... ideas would be appreciated ^w^)  
> Feel free to comment! Also yes... Madoka Magica vibes in this chapter is real.


	5. Error x Dream x Nightmare Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy annoyed Error who is done with Dream and Nightmares shit.

How did this happen? How did this even happen? This wasn't what he planned. Not at all. Error sigh heavily. He just wanted some peace and quiet dammit! He was so sick and tired of Dream's and Nightmare's shit. So what did he do? Well... he forced them to talk with one another. No fighting. No killing. Just talking and being nice. Simple enough, right? That's how it all started. 

.

.

.

"Error!" The dark skeleton suppressed a groan at the familiar voice. Oh god... he didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. In fact... how the hell did Dream find him? Turning his direction to the golden skeleton, he noticed the guardian holding a bag. Dream smiled happily at Error, before settling down next to him. "Lookie lookie!" The golden guardian held out the bag for Error to see. The glitch peered into the bag and was delighted to find chocolate. "Is ThAt FoR mE?" Dream nodded in excitement clearly delighted about... something. What he was excited about Error didn't know. Carefully the destroyer took a bar of chocolate and devoured it. He let out a pleased noise as the rich, creamy flavor seemingly melted in his mouth. The chocolate was so good. The glitch didn't notice the heart-shaped eyes watching him. 

.

.

.

"Hey, Error." The said Glitch paused his knitting and slowly turned around to find Nightmare behind him. "WhAt?" The destroyer was semi-annoyed with all the interruptions that kept on happening, but he wasn't going to throw a tantrum on it. The dark skeleton sat beside Error his turquoise eye on the unfinished creation. "What are you making?" Error stared at his project. He didn't even know what he was making at this point. "I tHiNk It WaS sUpPoSe To Be MiTtEnS..." He shrugged, "BuT nOw... I dOn'T eVeN kNoW." Nightmare let out a low hum in response. They sat in silence before Error decided to cut to the chase. "OkAy, WhAt ThE fUcK dO yOu WaNt?" The guardian of negativity stared at Error dumbfounded at the sudden outburst, "YoU wOuLdN't bE hErE uNlEsS yOu WaNtEd SoMeThInG." Nightmare blinked owlishly at the destroyer before his facial expression went back to neutral. Nightmare didn't want anything. It might sound cheesy, but he wanted to next to Error. But no way in hell was he going to say that out loud. As the dark guardian was about to speak Error cut him off, "FiRsT iTs DrEaM! AnD nOw ItS yOu!" Nightmare frowned at the mention of his brother's name. "Dream...?" What did his twin do? Error didn't notice the sudden shift in Nightmares mood, too focus on ranting. "DrEaM cAmE bY nOt LoNg AgO. He EvEn GaVe Me ChOcOlAtE, bUt ThaT's NoT tHe PoInT!" The glitch turned to face Nightmare only to find him gone.  ** "Ar3 Y0u K1dD1nG M3?!"  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! And yes there is going to be a part 2 0w0)b


	6. Gzombietale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is injured and there's fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wrote about Gztale before, but never Gzombietale. I had fun though!

Mel panted heavily as he carried the unconscious body of his friend. He couldn't stop now. Not when the zombies were so close behind them. "I... I have to keep... going." Using the remaining energy inside his legs, Mel climbed the stairs once more. The grunts and groans of the dead soon became more distant, until he could no longer hear them. Mel smiled slightly to himself. "I managed to put so distance." Mel came to a room that's door was ajar. Quietly as possible, Mel peeked into the room, trying to see if the coast was clear. It was. Nudging the door until it was completely open, the skeleton entered. Carefully as he could, Mel laid Ganz onto the bed. "We're... we're safe... for now." Tiredly, the monster plopped himself onto the floor, leaning against the bed. He was so tired... he could feel the sleep starting to wash over him now. But the tired skeleton resisted the temptation. He couldn't rest. Not with Ganz unconscious. "He'll be unarmed... defenseless..." For the sake and safety of his beloved friend, Mel watched over the sleeping monster.  
.  
.  
.  
Ganz was greeted with a ceiling when he came to. Where was he? He rubbed his eye sockets to get rid of the sleep, that lingered. Sitting up, Ganz let out a hiss when touched the back of his skull. "I almost forgot..." The pain wasn't as bad as it had been earlier, "But it still hurts like hell." Suddenly Ganz noticed that Mel was nowhere to be seen. Panic struck the skeleton as he scrambled off of the bed. "Mel?!" Ganz called out to his companion. Before he could travel any further from the bed, he felt something grab his wrist. Ganz nearly screamed at the unexpected contact. He spun around to be greeted to Mel. "Mel! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mel nodded slowly, before bringing a finger to his mouth. Getting the message, Ganz lowered his volume. "What happened?" Mel stayed silent for a few moments, before answering, "After... you got knocked out... I... I had to carry you." Ganz frowned at Mel's shaky voice. Something was wrong. Ganz gently touched his friend's shoulder only to pull back when he felt something warm. "Wha...?" Blood coated his hand, dripping onto the carpeted floor. "M-Mel...?" Ganz slowly turned to look at Mel. Dark circles were under Mel's eyes, and the once cocky smile was now replaced with a weak smile. "I... I didn't want you to worry." If it had been any other situation, Ganz would have gone off at Mel. But seeing how weak his friend was worried him to no end. "Mel... where are you hurt?" Mel pulled down the blood coated fabric, wincing slightly as he did. "Got hit by a bullet." He told Ganz. Ganz winced at the sight of Mel's shoulder. The bone was now filled with cracks that resembled a spider web. "We... We have to disinfect it." he whispered in a shaky voice. They couldn't remove the bullet. If they did... Mel could bleed to death. Steeling himself Ganz pulled the first aid kit out of his inventory. Making quick work, he grabbed what he knew he needed. Holding the disinfected he turned to Mel, "So... this is gonna hurt like hell." Mel looked away and nodded, "Just do it." Nodding he poured a good amount of the liquid into a clean cloth and brought it up against the bullet wound. Mel let out a pained hiss as he felt the familiar burn of disinfecting. But this felt way worse than usual. Dark spots filled his vision as his breathing became ragged. Before he passed out, Mel heard the familiar voice of Ganz calling out for him.   
.  
.  
.  
Mel was awakened to movement, and opening his eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar area. He knew he was definitely not in the building anymore. Shifting his position slightly, he let out a low hiss when his injured shoulder throbbed dully. "Mel? Are you awake?" Came a familiar voice, "Y-yeah..." Mel couldn't see from his position, but Ganz smiled at Mel's voice. He was so glad... he thought... he thought Mel had died when he passed out on him. "I-I'm so relieved..." Tears fell from his eyes as he let a small sob slip from him. "G-Ganz?! A-Are your crying?!" Ganz laughed at the panic in his friend's voice. He was so relieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^v^)  
> Feel free to comment!


	7. Over the Void (my ver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired off of "Over the Void" from wattpad and I wanted to write a bad ending. I love writing bad endings don't judge me >^<)" 
> 
> But I wrote this so long ago and never really finished it so... I hope you enjoy it ^v^)   
> (even if it is unfinished)

Geno leaned into Reaper and closed his eyes. Reaper looked down at him with a confused look before smiling and wrapping his right arm around Geno’s waist. Geno smiled at the touch and made himself even more comfortable next to Reaper. Geno looked back on the last few days and realized something strange was going on with Reaper. He seemed ...different… his posture was now straighter and elite. Like he was... Geno shook off those thoughts. 

“It’s been a stressful week.” Geno thought to himself. “It’s probably nothing.” Soon sleep was upon Geno before he even realized it.

Reaper looked down when he suddenly heard soft snoring coming from Geno. 

“Oh. He fell asleep.” Reaper thought to himself as he laid Geno’s head on his lap. Geno unconsciously snuggled into Reaper, causing him to smile at the sight. Reaper stroked the others head lovingly earning a smile from the sleeping Geno. 

“Hey… Reaper?” 

Reaper looked up to find Blue staring at Geno. Blue smiled at Reaper.

“Why don’t you take him to his room?” Blue whispered softly to Reaper. Reaper stared blankly at Blue before smiling at him. Blue got chills from the smile that Reaper gave him.

“Yeah I probably should… thanks.” Reaper carefully lifted Geno bridal style and started his way towards Geno’s room. Blue watched them leave before he sat down near the fire. Rubbing his arm he tried to comfort himself. Why did he get the chills from the smile Reaper gave him. He’d seen Reaper smile lots of times before. So… what was so different with this smile? Blue shook his head. 

“It’s probably nothing…” Blue whispered to himself “Dust being gone is probably getting to me.” Reaper silently listened to Blue’s words in the dark before he smiled even wider. Geno suddenly shifted in his arms and groaned sleepily. Reaper tensed up and looked at the sleeping skeleton in his arms. After a few moments Reaper started his way towards Geno’s room. He quietly opened the door to the other’s bedroom. Gently setting him down Reaper smiled at him. Laying his hand softly on Geno’s cheek he whispered to the sleeping beauty, even though he knew Geno wouldn’t hear and remember those words that was spoken to him and him alone. 

“Would you still love me?” Reaper whispered “Even after finding out the truth?” 

He let out a dark chuckle as he got up. “Guess we’ll just have to find out don’t we?” Reaper took one last glance at Geno before shutting the door. 

Reaper looked around making sure no one was near him, after making sure no one was around. He slipped into the dark forest. Reaper swiftly and carefully made his way towards the meeting spot. Science waited for his comrades arrival under the tree. He noticed that one of the savages was in love with Reaper… the old Reaper… didn’t matter though. The Geno monster didn’t find out yet. 

“How romantic…” Science smirked darkly as he held the dark vile to the moonlight. Reaper had asked him for a vial. Sure it was still in its early stages, but it would be affected none of the less. Science hummed as he admired his work of science. The substance wouldn’t kill anyone who drank it. It would just slow down their vitals. He chuckled darkly. Oh how he couldn’t wait to meet that Geno of Reapers. Science heard footsteps stop a few feet from him. Smiling he didn’t even have to look up to know who it was. 

“Hello Reaper.” Science greeted the other cheerfully. Reaper extended his hand waiting. 

“How cold.” Science pouted as he gently placed the object into the extended hand before him. Reaper examined the vial before storing it in his pocket. Turning around Reaper started leaving only to be stopped by Science. 

“Leaving so soon~?” Science teased as he looked darkly into the other’s eyes. Reaper stared back before smiling.

“They’ll notice that I’m missing if I stay too long.” Reaper smiled. Science giggled before turning around.

“Hehehe See you around Reaper~.” Science disappeared into the black forest leaving no trace of him being there. Reaper soon started on his way back to that…place. Honestly he was doing Geno a favor of taking him away from there. Even if Geno disagreed and resisted leaving that place he called “home”. He’d understand sooner or later that his true home was the Void. Even if he had to drag him away screaming. 

Geno carefully wrapped his red tattered scarf around his neck, after making sure it was secured Geno started making his bed. He began to straighten his covers when suddenly a knock was heard. Confused at who it was Geno called out to the person. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s me. Reaper.” The familiar voice answered. 

Geno quickly opened the door to his familiar friend. He was wondering where he went.

“Oh! Reaper! Good morning!” Geno chirped happily to the other. “Come in.” Geno moved away from the doorway to let Reaper into the room. Reaper gladly took the invitation and walked into the room. Putting down the tray Reaper could feel the confused stare on him.

“What’s the tray for?” Geno asked curiously as Reaper turned to him. Reaper smiled and answered. 

“It’s a light breakfast.” Geno smiled and walked over to the tray taking a piece of toast from the tray. Reaper poured the warm tea into the two cups, while Geno wasn’t looking he quickly poured the vial contents into the tea. Reaper gave him the cup which Geno happily accepted from him. Reaper sat down on the nearest chair and took a sip from his cup, all while watching Geno take a sip from his. 

“Wow! This is really good. What flavor is it?” Geno asked as he took another sip from his cup.

Reaper smiled before answering him. “Oh. It’s rosemary. A flower tea.” 

“Rosemary. I see. It tastes really good, Reaper.” Geno took another sip. 

“It is. Isn’t it?” Reaper finished his tea and setted it down on the tray before facing Geno.

Geno hummed in agreement before finishing his cup. Geno started to get up when suddenly everything went black.

.

.

.

.

Geno slowly came too. Clutching his skull he looked around and froze. He wasn’t at the camp anymore. If he wasn’t at the camp then… where was he? He was on a fairly comfy bed and the room around him was mostly white. Geno tried to understand how he got to this place. All he could remember was having a light breakfast with Reaper before everything went black. 

_ “Oh no. Did we get attacked?!” _ Geno began to panic at the thought of it. “I-I have to get out of here!” The second he touched the floor, his legs gave out on him. Geno tried to stand but it was no use. His legs refused to cooperate with him. Geno started freaking out a bit, struggling to get up and move. But his legs still refused to cooperate. 

“W-what’s wrong with me?” he wondered out loud. Suddenly he heard the room’s door open. Geno prepared himself for who he might see. Turning around Geno froze at the sight of the other. 

“... Reaper? W-what are you doing here?” Geno asked as the other bended down to his level. Reaper touched Geno’s face causing him to flinch at the ice cold touch. 

“Where are we?” asked Geno. Reaper smiled even wider at Geno.

“We’re home silly~!” Reaper stated happily.

“H-home?”Geno asked confused and scared. 

“Yes! Your- no our true home. The Void.” 

Geno felt his blood freeze at those words. No he couldn’t be back at the Void. No this can’t be real. It just can’t be. 

“R-reaper please d-don’t tell me… y-you you…” Geno couldn’t bear to finish his sentence. This couldn’t be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment ^v^)   
> Also should I continue this? Cause I kinda want to see what I would have wrote.


	8. Exorcist Ganz x Demon Mel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to be productive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon no not updating recently. I was lazy and unmotivated.

Mel watched from the shadows as the exorcist walked into the temple. He frowned slightly to himself. It was 10:05. Usually the exorcist would already be in the temple at 10 o'clock sharp. _"Why would he be running late?"_ The demon felt the urge to move closer to the temple. He wanted to know what was happening in there. But he stopped himself from getting any closer. Mel sat down on the tree branch he was currently perched on and crossed his arms. "I guess I'll have to wait..." Luckily, Mel was very patient. Years of being trapped in that awful seal given him that much. Mel growled as he thought of the exorcist that sealed him away so many years ago. "If only that bastard was still alive..." He would have torn that exorcist to shreds. Despite his fury he forced himself to calm down. He didn't need the exorcist's sensing his presence. "I have more important things to do then be sealed again." Suddenly, Mel heard the door's be opened. Excitedly he looked at the person who had opened to find Ganz. He smiled at the sight of the skeleton. Mel's tail wagged happily behind him as he watched Ganz bid his fellow exorcist good bye. "Looks like he's going on another mission." Standing from his hiding spot, Mel allowed his wings to spread out before taking off to follow Ganz.

.

.

.

Ganz looked down at the assignment he was given before looking at the abandoned church. There had been numerous reports of a demon lurking in the church for quite some time now. The town said that the demon caused terrible misfortunes to those that came near it. But of course you would have to take it with a littler bit of salt as well. As he came closer to the abandoned building he began to clearly sense the presence of evil. It became stronger and stronger the more he got closer. "Whatever this demon is... it's strong." Would he be able to defeat it? Ganz shook his head getting rid of the doubt. His higher ups gave him this mission because they knew he would be able to beat the demon. Taking a deep breath, Ganz opened the old creakily door. The first thing he was greeted to was dust. Well he wasn't surprised about that. It was an abandoned church after all. "I would expect the demon to tidy it either..." though the thought of it made him laugh, but he forced the laughter down his throat. He couldn't alert the demon of his presence yet. Ganz closed his eyes trying to pinpoint the location of the demon. After a few minutes of trying he sighed. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy..." he murmured to himself. This demon was good. They managed to mask away their location. "But... why would they not mask their presence?" Maybe the demon was confident about their abilities. Ganz frowned slightly at the thought. He shouldn't underestimate his opponent. If he did well... bye bye to Ganz. 

.

.

.

Mel hissed at the demonic presence that practically surrounded the church. Ganz had gone in there to rid of another demon. Not that he had a say in what Ganz job should be, but still he disliked the thought of Ganz exorcising demons. Yes, he was a demon himself and it would make sense that he despised exorcists, but Ganz... Ganz was different. Drifting closer to the abandoned church he stared at the opened door. "I shouldn't." But... he wanted to. He wanted to see if the exorcist had defeated the demon yet. But Mel knew Ganz hadn't yet. With the demonic presence this strong, there is no way the demon would be dead. Letting out a puff of air, Mel turned around to go back to his hiding spot when a loud crash was suddenly heard. His eye lights widen as an eerie silence followed. Mel wasted no time as he immediately rushed into the church on to to freeze at the sight.On the ground laid an unconscious Ganz. Blood pooled underneath the exorcist's skull from the injury. Above the fallen monster stood a demon who towered over the unresponsive body. 

"Wow... I thought exorcist's were harder to beat." A smile was stretched across their face as they crouched down. They poked the skeletons cheek. "What should I do with you~" They hummed in thought before clapping their hands together. "Maybe I should eat you!" Their eyes shined a blood red as they lifted Ganz by the neck. Mel stared at the scene his hands shaking in pure rage as he felt the threads of his sanity start to snap. How dare they... how dare this demon touch what didn't belong to them. Mel's eyes turned red as he took a step forward. "How dare you..." The other demon attention was suddenly turned to him. "Huh...? Another demon?" Their frown was quickly replaced with a smile. "Oh, would you like to eat this exorcist with me?" They tilted their head innocently at Mel. Unaware of the fury that was beginning to overflow within Mel's soul. "You..." The demon shot Mel a confused look, "What? I didn't catch that." Mel's head snapped up and a shrill scream filled the air.

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

.

.

.

_"Who... who are you..." the young monster asked the darker skeleton. The monster with the demonic wings turned towards the young monster and smiled warmly at him. "You saved me..." they told him. The monster tilted his head in confusion as the unknown skeleton approached him. The monster tried to move his body to get away from them, but found themself frozen to where they sat. "You... you didn't answer my question." He shakily said. The monster laughed. "Yes, introduction's are needed... Mel... My name is Mel." the child blinked before telling Mel his name._

_"My name is..."_

.

.

.

"Ganz! Ganz wake up!" Who...? Who was that? Ganz struggled to open his eye sockets, but he managed to crack them open enough to see the figure before him. Ganz touched the demons face before smiling softly at them. "It's you..." he whispered softly. The demon seemed to freeze for a moment, but they smiled warmly at him. A tear hit Ganz's cheek as the demon nodded. 

"It's me, Ganz." 


	9. Magika x ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape 

"Come here." Magika froze at the command.

"No.... no no no nononononono!"

Dread washed over him as his body turned against him. He walked towards the monster until he was before other. He shivered in fear as their hand cupped his cheek. Caressing it gently, almost lovingly. But he knew their true color. He knew. They couldn't fool him. He's seen what they've done. His legs wouldn't obey him as the other examined him. He shivered at the possessive gaze he felt on his body.

"Please... let me go." Magika whispered in desperation. He didn't want to become like the others before him. God. He prayed he wouldn't. Suddenly he was pulled into the other, his chin lifted up to stare into their red eyes.

"Out of all the others. You have the most feminine body."

Magika paled at those words. Distracting him Kong enough for the other to bring him into a kiss.

"Hgh! N- ngh no! S-mph stop!" Magika struggled against the grip that held him. But they only tightened their hold on his body. Their tongue entered his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Determination rising in his body he bit their tongue. They pulled away with a hiss of pain. Taking his chance he tried to get away, but it was short lived as he was sharply pulled back. Magika cried out in pain as his back hit the others chest. Magika opened his mouth to scream but they covered it.

"Mmmm!" They moved even further down into the alley as Magika struggled for his life.

"Please. No someone. Anyone! " tears spilled out of his eye sockets as his fate was sealed. He couldn't escape. No matter how he saw it. He was doomed. They wiped away the tears of the smaller skeleton in his arms. He looked so adorable with tears.

"Aww. Don't cry. Though tears look good on you. Your smile is more beautiful."

Magika shivered at the comment, as more tears fell from his eyes. He felt them turn his boy around to face him. The look on their face only made him cry harder.

.

.

.

"AH!" Magika cried out as they thrusted into him again. He felt their cum trailing down his leg and dripping onto the concrete floor below. He could hear their sweet whispers of affection to him. How he was so perfect. How wet his pussy was for them. How he loved this.

Magika screwed his eyes shut as they thrusted into him again; the wet noises that came from every thrust. He hated this. He hated every second of this. How his body turned against him at this horrid act.

"P-please... ah! S-ngh! Stop... plea-AH!" Magika cries out in pain as the other bit his neck. Marrow bled from the bite mark the other had made. Tears spilled out of his eyes even more from the newly stinging pain in his neck.

"A-ah.... *hic* I-it hurts... *hic* I-it hurts..." the other shushed him as they licked the marrow from his neck.

"Shh. It's alright. You're alright. Your fine my angel." They nuzzled into him as they brought his closer; causing them to to bury even deeper into him.

Magika's breathing hitched at the sudden movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me. This is one of my first lemons and I want to die- It's not finished but I hope you enjoy it anyways ^v^)"


	10. Blind Ganz x Demon Mel

Ganz's knees and hands stung from the impact of the fall. Despite not being able to see the the injury, Ganz could tell he was bleeding from his legs. The skeleton bit back a tiny cry when he attempted to get up from the forest floor. The fresh wound on his legs burned, but he ignored the pain and took a small step forward. "?!" Ganz covered his mouth when a sharp pain shot up form his ankle. After a few moments the pain resided but the pain was still there. Ganz slowly shifted his weight on his right foot, and winced when the pain returned. "Ow... I-I probably twisted my ankle from the fall." This wasn't a very pleasant situation he was stuck in at the moment. Here he is stuck in some forest injured and to top it off... he was blind. He wouldn't even be able to find a way to get back home. This... this was the worst... Ganz lowered himself onto the floor trying to think of any ideas, but he got nothing. Tears gathered in his eyes as panic started to creep up on him. "What am I gonna do...?" A sob left him as he cried into his arms. Home... he wanted to go home. He missed his brother... his friends... gosh Papyrus is probably so worried about him right now. Tears streamed down his cheeks at the thought of Papyrus. He should've listened to Papyrus... god he was so stupid. "Someone... please..." a soft breeze blew pasted him, "Please help me..." his sobs filled the forest when no one came...

.

.

.

Mel towered over the sleeping figure what an interesting soul. He had heard crying coming from the forest, and he was quite surprised to see a monster. A skeleton monster. He bent down and slowly trailed a finger down the markings on their face. They reminded him of his own markings. Mel took notice of the tear stains on their face, indicating that this was in fact the person he had heard crying. "What's a monster like you doing in the forbidden forest?" He asked the sleeping figure, but he got no reply. Not that he was expecting to get any. Humming in thought Mel debated on what to do. He could kill this monster right here. That's what he usually did when people wandered into his forest. But... why was he hesitating? Why couldn't he kill them? His hands wrapped themselves around the skeletons throat, and slowly he started to apply pressure. "It's easy.. all I have to do is just break their neck..." the monster below him started chocking due to the lack of air they were getting. Mel's eyes bore themself into the monster. 

Kill them... kill them kill them kill them kill them kill them **kill them kill them-!**

A pair of pale eye lights were staring up at him. Fear was in them and yet... they weren't staring at him. Mel watched as the monster struggled weakly against him. It was an amusing sight to see. Then the mortal spoke. "S-someone... p-please... save... save me..." tears fell from their eye sockets as their struggling started growing weaker and weaker. Until they stopped moving entirely. Mel ripped his hands away from the unconscious monster. Bruises were starting to form around their neck. He didn't kill them. They were still breathing. Barely. A smile formed on Mel's face and softly he whispered to them, "Don't worry... I'll save you." He lifted the small skeleton up from the ground and started making his way towards his home. 

~~~~~~~~~

Should I make a part two?


	11. “You’re the way you should be...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magika x Void  
> These characters belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll be feeling Madoka Magia Rebellion vibes form this-

Magika silently stared down at the teacup in their hand, enjoying its pleasant aroma. The birds were chirping, the flowers were in bloom, and the sunshine shined down gently on them. It was a perfect day for a tea party. But despite the nice weather, Magika couldn’t help but feel that something was off. They couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was off, but the skeleton knew something wasn’t right. But at the same time, they knew everything was the same. Nothing seemed to have changed. Magika frowned slightly. _“Maybe it’s because of my amnesia.”_ That’s what Magika had thought at first, but- “Magika? Are you alright?” The said skeleton looked up to find the golden eye lights of Void staring at them.

“Y-yeah... I’m okay.” She smiled warmly to her friend. Void frowned slightly at the words, “Are you sure? You seemed to be thinking of something.” Ah, guess that Void noticed. Magika hesitated for a few moments, “Well... to tell the truth.” Magika set their teacup down, “I feel like I’m forgetting something really important, you know?” Void slowly nodded and Magika took this as a sign to continue. “It’s just... I don’t know... I... Something feels... off.” Magika didn’t notice the way Void froze at her words. “What do you mean by that?” Magika fidgeted with their hands and started talking again, “I think... I think it’s because I was away for a while.” Magika’s eye lights started to glow with magic, “... Actually... no... that’s not it...” Void felt familiar gentle magic start to twirl around in the wind. Void stood up, “Magika-” Desperation was heard from their voice, but Void’s words didn’t reach her beloved friend. Flower petals danced around the duo, and then Magika looked up at Void.

“It was me...” Magika whispered, “I was the one who changed...” Magika stood up and looked around in confusion they couldn’t understand, “I should... I should have a different form. A different purpose.” Suddenly Magika felt arms wrap themselves around them. “ V-Void?! Wha- what are you-” “It’s okay.” Magika looked down at their friend, “You’re you... you’re exactly the way you should be.” Magika gently placed their hand of Void’s shoulder, “Void...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter ^v^)  
> Also I hope you liked my ocs >w<)


	12. “Everything will be fine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamtale happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a Sanscest oneshot but it isn’t a Sanscest oneshot( I have no idea what happened), but I decided to post this anyways cause I kinda like it.

The purple skeleton curled up in a ball and wept as the harsh words that were spoken earlier to him replayed in his head. He wasn't bad... just because he took care of the dark apples didn't make him a bad monster. "Dream..." he sobbed his twin's name over and over again. Wanting his brother to return already. But no matter how many times he called out for his twin's name, he never showed up. His soft cries filled the surrounding areas.

After what seemed like hours to the negative guardian, Nightmare let out one last sniff before wiping away his tears. Calming himself down, Nightmare took deep breath's in and out. Rays of the sun shown down on him as he looked up at the spotless blue sky. A warm breeze passed by, and the skeleton listened to the rustling of the leaves. Tearsmarks stained his cheeks still, but he knew he could get rid of them before his brother returned. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping. The purple guardian let out a small smile at the peacefulness around him. Opening his eyes, he turned to look at the village. He couldn't help but frown at the sight.

"I...I wish they never came here..." the crowed skeleton thought, "Everything had been fine before they came." It was just Dream and him protecting the tree. Just him and Dream... no one around to hurt him. Nightmare looked at the yellow cape that was tied around the Tree. He ran his hand across the cape. Dream and Nightmare had made that cape together. They used it to cover the blood that was on the tree.

"Mom..." Nightmare whispered to the tree, "What should I do...?" He didn't think he would be able to handle the villagers any longer. The previous guardian appeared before him, her eyes holding no hate or malice. Just love. Her short green hair blowing in the wind as she leaned down to hug him. "It'll be alright, Nighty." She whispered softly. Nightmare stood there in silence before sobbing into the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this despite it not being a Sanscest chapter 0w0)


	13. Demon Mel x Blind Ganz part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganz wakes up and finds himself in an unfamiliar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished part 2!  
> Took a while but part 2 is done! I’m so proud of myself right now UwU)   
> This chapter seemed a lot longer when I was writing it...

Soft... that was the first thing that came to his mind when he started to wake up. Judging from the softness, Ganz confirmed that he was on a bed, a very comfortable one. Did someone find him? Hope-filled his soul at the thought. Maybe they could help him get back home! Ganz sat up on the bed and listened to his surroundings. There was only silence around him. 

_"Maybe I could try sensing for their magic?"_ He allowed his magic to reach out to the surrounding area only to find nothing. Guess he was the only one in the room. Ganz touched his injured ankle to find that it had been wrapped. Judging from the dull throbbing of the injury, Ganz could tell that they had used healing magic on him. Healing magic wasn't a common trait for both monsters and humans. He could use healing magic as well, but he wasn't as good as Papyrus.

"I guess I should've practiced more on my healing magic." Ganz winced and brought a hand to his throat. Why did his neck hurt? When he touched his neck Ganz flinched at the pain. Bruises... there were bruises around his neck. _"Why are there bruises on my neck?"_ He knew he couldn't have gotten them from the fall. He felt the pattern of the bruises, and he felt chills go down his spine. The pattern... did... did someone try to dust him? The very thought terrified him, _"But... they didn't kill me."_ While Ganz was distracted, the blind skeleton didn't notice the new presence in the room. 

The demon watched the blind monster from afar. Calculating every movement they made, so far the monster didn't make any attempts to escape. Maybe it was because they were blind and injured. After a few minutes of watching them, Mel decided to move closer. It wasn't until he had gotten closer to the blind monster that they noticed him. 

The monster turned to look in Mel's direction, his faded eye lights staring through him. He could hear their bones rattling in fear as he got closer.

"H-hello...?" The demon could hear the terror that coated their word. They were scared of him. The thought made Mel grin widely, his sharp canines glistening in the light. "Hello there," The monster flinched, "Do you mind telling me what a monster like you was doing in my forest." The monster looked absolutely petrified of Mel, not that he minded though. He absolutely loved to see the fear on his victim's faces.

The monster hesitated before speaking softly, "I-I... I didn't know... I j-just wanted to clear my head for a bit," they scooted back a bit, "P-please... please don't hurt me... I'll leave r-right away!" Mel stared at them, before cupping the blind skeleton's face, they're eyes lite up with hope. Smiling softly at them Mel whispered softly to them, "And why would I do that?" The hope in the eyes disappeared instantly at his words, their voice trembling as they spoke, "W-Why...?" The demon tilted the skeletons head until they were face to face, "Because... It's been a while since I've last had company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3??? Also requests are welcome! Give me a ship and a plot and I’ll write it.


	14. Depressed Reaper x Geno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst was always an option-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it’s time for angst-

"Reaper, open the door." The scarfed skeleton knocked on Reaper's door, trying to get the god to come out. After a few moments, Geno sighed softly to himself. "Reaper, please..." He was starting to get worried now. Reaper usually would have answered the door by now. Geno knocked on the door again, this time a bit louder. 

.

.

.

Still no answer... he frowned to himself was Reaper not home? He quickly dialed his boyfriend's number and pressed the call button. Geno listened closely, and he heard it. The faint ringing of a phone coming from inside. Okay, Reaper was in fact home, he knew the god wouldn't go anywhere without his cell. But if Reaper was home... then why wasn't he answering?

Unease started to fill his soul, but the skeleton pushed it back down. "It's okay. He's probably taking a shower or something." Geno tried to reassure himself that his boyfriend was alright, but it wasn't really working. Because he knew for a fact that Reaper didn't take showers at 9 o'clock. The uneasy that he had previously pushed down started to rise back up. "Reaper! Please answer me!" Geno pounded on the door until his hand hurt, "Y-You're scaring me!" The small skeleton frantically called out to his lover, trying to get a response. But no matter how many times he called out, Reaper didn't answer. While he didn't want to invade his boyfriend's privacy, Reaper left him no choice. With no other choice, Geno teleported inside.

.

.

.

It was dark inside the only light source he had was the sunlight the poured through the windows. With how quiet the house was, Geno would have assumed that Reaper wasn't home, but he knew Reaper was. And the closed door to the master bedroom proved him correct. "Reaper?" Geno knocked on the bedroom door despite not getting an answer, Geno could tell Reaper was on the other side. "I'm gonna open the door, okay?"

The scarfed monster slowly opened the door and was greeted with a pair of dark eye sockets looking at him from across the room. Geno had to bit back a cry when he saw how sad the other looked. "Reaper..." he stepped inside the room, "What's wrong?" The other remained quiet, looking down at the floor almost as if he was ashamed.

Geno walked closer to Reaper, a gentle smile on his face. "Reaper... I care a lot about you. I'm here for you... so please... talk to me." Geno watched as tears fell from Reaper's eyes, his sobs filled the room. Geno hugged the god, who in return hugged back. The deadly skeleton sobbed into Geno, who comforted and whispered loving words to the other.   
"It's okay... I'm here, Reaper... I'm here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s shorter than I thought... but still! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^v^)  
> Feel free to request!  
> Also should there be another part?


	15. Demon Mel x Blind Ganz Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape(but not fully), Non-con chaining, Non-con touching, Non-con kissing
> 
> Oh boy, things do get dark in part 3 0w0);
> 
> I wasn’t expecting to have Mel have a slight yandere personality, but it happened and I have no regrets. 
> 
> If you aren’t comfortable with anything that is going to happen in this chapter feel free to skip. 
> 
> But if you are comfortable then enjoy UwU)

Terror gripped Ganz's soul at those words, "G-Get away form me!" He slapped the demon's hand away, who in return let out a tsk. Mel's eyes glowed darkly with magic as the other tried to move away from him. "Now, where are you going?" He growled lowly. Ganz let out a shriek when he felt the demon grab his ankle. "N-No! Let go of me!" He cried out desperately. 

The demon laughed at Ganz's pleads, "You don't have to leave so soon." they grinned at the blind skeleton and snapped his fingers. Ganz felt something shift in the surroundings, but he didn't know what had changed. Until he suddenly noticed the extra weight on his wrists. "W-What...?" Ganz's blood seemed to freeze when he heard the clinking sound of chains following his movements. 

Did... did they just...? Ganz felt the object around his wrist, and to his ever-growing despair, he felt a cold metal cuff. Mel watched as despair made its way onto the chained monster's face. The demon let out a satisfied sigh at the expression. The despair that was written on the skeleton's face looked so wonderful on them. Mel cupped Ganz's face, turning their skull to look at him. Their faded eye lights looked through him their small frame trembling, and their eyes glazed with fear.

Mel gently caressed the markings that ran down Ganz's face, admiring the smoothness, before lifting a hand to touch his own markings. They didn't have the same smoothness as the other, but the markings were similar to one another. In fact, some would probably say they looked like twins. The demon admired their markings for a few more moments, his soul feeling light and warm for the very first time. "You'll stay with me won't you?" His grip tightened, causing Ganz to let out a whimper. Mel pulled them closer to him, "You won't leave me, right?" The demon's crazed laughter filled the room as he clutched the fragile monster close to him. 

Tears filled Ganz's eye sockets,  _ "I'm trapped.", _ He was going to die down here. He wouldn't be able to see Papyrus again. He wouldn't be able to tell him how much he loved and cared about him. Ganz shut his eyes and cried softly to himself, before eventually passing out from exhaustion.

.  
.  
.

  
Ganz felt Mel's fingers trail up and down his spine. Whenever the demon went too far up or too far down, Ganz couldn't stop himself from shuddering from the light touches. Ganz hugged himself, trying to feel less exposed. He could practically feel the expression that was plastered on the demon's face. 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and gently brought him closer to his captor. He stopped himself from shoving the other off of him, because what use would that be? He was chained to this room. He couldn't go anywhere to escape them. So Ganz let them do whatever they wanted. Then they broke the silence, "Do you have any siblings?" Papyrus flashed through his mind, and Ganz had to stop himself from crying on 

the spot.  "I-I... I don't-" their grip tightened and Ganz held his breath, "I don't like liars, you know?" Mel nuzzled into Ganz's neck and smiled. "I-I have a y-younger b-brother..." Mel nodded to himself as he played with the red ribbon that was attached to the thin white silk dress he made Ganz wore. "What's his name?" He felt Ganz tremble as they let out a half chocked cry, "H-His... his n-name i-is P-Papyrus..." Mel hummed thoughtfully as he slowly pulled the end of the ribbon, watching as it came undone. 

"Papyrus... That's a nice name," the demon discarded the bright red ribbon onto the floor, "What's he like?" Ganz trembled as he felt the dress suddenly become loose. Taking a deep breath he started to speak, "H-he's the greatest..." Ganz felt the hand slowly slide lower and lower, "H-he loves p-puzzles... a-and he loves to m-make spaghetti..." he felt his head be tilted back and the tears he had been holding back started to fall.

He couldn't do this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home to his brother and friends. "P-please... I-I can't..." Mel shushed him and gently nipped his neck. The demon touched Ganz's entrance and the blind monster breathing hitched. "Please don't do this... please don't..." Mel ignored Ganz's desperate begs and continued on. 

A blood-curdling scream tore itself free from Ganz when Mel bit down on his shoulder. Marrow dripped down from Ganz's shoulder and onto the white dress, staining it with bright red dots. Unrestrained tears flowed down Ganz's cheeks at the throbbing pain. "I-It h-hurts..." the demon cooed gently at Ganz, "I'm sorry, Angel... I didn't mean to hurt you." Mel rubbed his cheek against Ganz apologetically, "Don't worry... I'll take care of it." Ganz shuddered when he felt Mel starting to lick the marrow from his wound. The pain dulled drastically and Ganz let out a small sniff.

Mel wiped away his angel's tears, kissing them on the cheek and shushing them softly. 

" It's okay... I got you... I got you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best for this chapter >w<) (by trying to make the chapter longer)
> 
> Requests are open so feel free to requests ^v^) Just give me a plot or don’t and I’ll try my best! 
> 
> Also do you guys think I should do a part 4?  
> And I might add some drawings for this fanfic what do you guys think?


	16. Ink x Shattered Dream xError

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nothing graphic  
> Shattered Dream is babey boi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tychii this is is what you get for leaving me to my own ideas... YOU GET A POLY-
> 
> Ahem. Anyways... Enjoy UwU)

"It hurts..." sobbed Dream as he laid on the ground in agony. Ink gently laid Dream's skull on his lap, to prevent the other from inflicting any more injuries on his head. "Shh... It's okay..." Ink petted Dream's skull, shushing him quietly. The creator wore a sad smile. He hated seeing Dream like this. If he could, Ink would have taken the pain away, but to his dismay, he wasn't able too.

The tendrils that were attached to Dream's back lashed out violently behind him. Yet they seemed to take in mind not to hit Ink. Which the artists was silently grateful for, as they really did a good deal of damage to those unfortunate enough to be struck. Ink shuddered as he thought of what happened last time, but he quickly pushed down the memory. His Dreamboat needed him. The creator rubbed Dream's back comfortingly and gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?" Ink asked softly to his boyfriend. Dream shakily nodded. The artist lifted Dream off the floor and carefully placed him on the sofa. "I'm going to call Error, okay? So stay here." Ink started to leave when he was suddenly tugged back. Looking down, he saw one of Dream's tendrils wrapped around his waist. Ink sighed, "Dream... It'll only take a second." He flashed his distraught lover a reassuring smile, "I won't be gone for long." Dream's golden eye light stared up sadly at Ink. He seemed hesitant to let Ink go, but reluctantly he let him go.

Ink smiled softly before hurrying to the kitchen. Luckily he didn't have to search for his phone. It was on the marble countertop. Ink dialed Error's number and waited for his other boyfriend to pick up. 

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Rin-Click*

**"HeLlO?"** Came the familiar glitching voice, **"SqUiD, iS tHaT yOu?"** Relief washed over Ink when he heard the voice. "Error, we kinda have a situation over here..." the other line was silent for a few moments, **"Is It DrEaM?"** The worry was well hidden in Error's voice, but Ink could tell he was as concerned as Ink, "Yeah... He's crying and... he looks like he's in a lot of pain. B-But! It's not as bad as last time." The creator shuddered as the image of what happened last time came back to him. **"OkAy, I'lL bE bAcK sOoN."** Ink smiled and nodded, "See you soon, Cosmos... Love you." Before hanging up Ink heard a soft, "I love you too." From the other end. Stuffing the phone in his pockets, Ink made his way back to the living room. Only to be greeted with an ugly sight.

"DREAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The artist grabbed both of Dream's wrists to prevent the other from furthering injuring himself. The golden skeleton stared silently at Ink, watching the other fuss over him. "It... hurts..." they whimpered softly to the artist. Ink summoned his healing magic and started to heal the wounds, "I know... I know it hurts, Dream. But please don't do this to yourself." Dream pulled his hands away from Ink and stared at his healed arm.

Dream smiled and threw his arms around Ink's neck. "Love you!" Ink almost fell backward from the sudden hug, but he managed to balance himself. "I love you too, Dream..." Ink placed a kiss on the other's cheek, "I love you very much." He heard Dream giggle childishly, "Love you! I love you very much!" Ink nodded in response. It looks like Dream was still a bit out of it, but at least he wasn't hurting himself anymore.

Suddenly, a familiar pixelated portal opened up near the front door and out stepped Error. "Error! You're here!" the destroyer closed the portal before looking back to greet the guardian. **"HeLlO, sQuId."** The error made his way over to the duo before softly smiling at Dream, **"HeY, dReAm... Are YoU fEeLiNg BeTtEr?"** The golden guardian looked up and tilted his head, before realizing it was Error.

"Welcome back! I missed you!" Sadness flashed over the Error's eye lights, but they quickly disappeared before the golden guardian noticed. **"I mIsSeD yOu ToO."** Dream had a goofy smile on his face, and his tendrils wagged happily at his response. **"HoW lOnG hAs He BeEn LiKe ThIs?** " Ink gently took hold on Error's hand and made him sit down, "Not long... just now in fact." The destroyer hummed thoughtfully in response.

Dream nuzzled Ink and smiled brightly at the creator. "I don't think he's 100 percent aware of what he's doing right now." Error snorted, **"YeAh, No ShIt ShErLoCk."** Dream let out a large gasp, "Language!" Ink sniffled his laughter at Dream's reaction, "Though his zero tolerance for cursing is still intact." Error rolled his eye lights, **"SoRrY, dReAMy."** Dream let out a small victorious huff, before going back to cuddling his lovers. Dream smiled as warmth filled his soul. He knew things were going to be alright.

.

.

.

"Dream! Breakfast is ready!" Dream blinked out of his stroll down memory lane. Looks like he had let his mind wander again. Hurrying downstairs he smiled brightly at Error and Ink, "I'm here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^v^) I never wrote a poly before so... it was an experience 0w0)  
> Feel free to comment! I like to read your comments as they make my day ^v^)  
> Requests are still open so feel free to give me a ship and a plot(only if you want too though)


	17. Angel Dream x Nightmare Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no gang... just Nightmare-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow remained sane, but eventually it went and died on me halfway so... this request is incomplete. I’m very sorry that I wasn’t able to complete the request. I managed to at least write a decent amount so... I’m sorta proud of myself

Dream was every angel's role model. He was never late to a meeting, he was skilled in every subject, and he always had his comrades back. He was kind and polite and never missed the opportunity to help others in their time of need. Whether an angel was looking for advice or simply needed a shoulder to cry on, Dream would always be right by their side. And because of this, the golden angel was admired by his peers. In their eyes, he was the perfect angel. At least... that's what everyone thought. 

﹤⳾ ⳾ ⳾﹡⊹﹡⳾ ⳾ ⳾ ⳾﹥﹤⳾ ⳾ ⳾﹡⊹﹡⳾ ⳾ ⳾ ⳾﹥﹤⳾ ⳾ ⳾﹡⊹﹡⳾ ⳾ ⳾ ⳾﹥

Dream panted as Nightmare filled his entrance again. He forgot just how big Nightmare was. "Hah...P-Please..." he whispered softly to the demon. The angel could feel Nightmare smirking from behind him as the demon caressed, Dream's swollen stomach. "Please... what?" Nightmare yanked at the leash, forcing the angel to look up at the ceiling. Dream let out a small gasp as the Nightmare shifted inside of him. "Please... ha.. fuck me, master!" The demon's fingers began to fondle with Dream's aching clint, causing Dream's body to jolt as if a live wire had touched him. Dream's vision seemed to go dark for a few seconds. He clutched the bed sheets tightly as he resisted the urge to touch himself. If felt so good. He wanted to feel that pleasure again. He wanted it. Stars, he  needed it. Dream wanted Nightmare to fuck him already. To fill him with up until he felt like he was going to burst.

"Please! Ngh... F-Fuck me! I... I hah... need it!" Nightmare let out a low chuckle at the angel's pleas. He trailed a finger up Dream's thigh, earning him a shudder from the angel underneath him. The demon didn't know what face the angel was making, but he was sure it was a beautiful expression. Soon his attention went to the magnificent golden feathered wings, on the golden angel's back. He gently carcasses the wings, until he reached a particular spot that made his lover gasp at the sensation. "Here is it?" Caressed that particular sensitive area, until Dream's face was covered with his signature golden blush. 

"It feels good doesn't it?" Nightmare purred to Dream. "a-ah! I-It... hah... it feels goo-ngh!" Dream nearly screamed out as Nightmare slammed into him. Dream swore he saw stars when Nightmare rammed himself into his dripping wet entrance. He covered his mouth to stop the sinful moans escaping his lips, but the darker skeleton pulled his hand. "Sing for me, won't you, Starlight?" Nightmare said- no commanded the other. Dream closed with eyes and sang for the dark being. Nightmare listened to the "song" that his beloved angel sang for him. He thrust into the lovely angel, watching in satisfaction, as Dream came undone before him. Dream's breathing became more irregular, allowing Nightmare to know that Dream was close to his limits, and he was too. The demon licked the back of Dream's neck and bit down hard. 

The angel screamed out at the sudden action, surprise and pleasure dripped down from the golden angle's aura. Suddenly Dream tensed up and screamed with his release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... I hoped you enjoyed this despite it not being complete >^<);  
> Again I apologize for not finishing the request.
> 
> I also made a new horrorlust fanfic for those who are interested. It’s called “The Diamond Rose Theatre” I would appreciate if would give if a read. It would mean the world to me ;w;)


	18. ~Heartbeat~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might as well post this here

Horror and Lust walked down the shopping mall together. The purple skeleton's eyes shined in awe at the many shops. "Wow... so many places to go..." Meanwhile, Horror wasn't as fascinated as Lust. The other practically dragged him here. "Horror!" The injured skeleton looked up to find, Lust smiling widely at him, "Where should we go first?"

Horror really didn't care where they went. He just wanted to go home and nap. the brute rubbed the back of his skull and shrugged, "Don't know." He answered the purple skeleton. Lust's smile seemed to drop a little at his tone, but it quickly returned, "How about..." The purple skeleton spun around and pointed at one of the many clothing stores, "There!" Horror raised a brow at Lust, "A clothing store."

Lust nodded happily and took hold of his hands, "I think it's time to get new clothing for you!" He chirped cheerfully to his companion. As Lust guided Horror to the store, the other couldn't help but stare at the hands that held his own hand. A light blush dusted Horror's cheeks as he felt his soul skip a beat.

This usually embarrassed him, but now... Horror didn't seem to mind it that much...

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Here you go." He handed Lust the milkshake that the other had ordered. The purple skeleton brightened up immediately and took it from Horror, his purple eye lights practically sparkling.

"Thank you so much, darling!" Horror stilled at the nickname. The shocked skeleton stared at Lust, who apparently didn't seem to notice what he had said, too busy enjoying his cold drink.

"Yum~! It tastes so good!" Lust took another sip of the iced beverage, before holding it up to Horror. "Do you want some?" Horror accepted the beverage that was handed to him and stared at it for a moment. Darling? Did Lust really call him darling? He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up to find Lust leaning close to him.

"L-Lust!" The other grinned at the red-eyed monster and wiped something off his cheek. "You had something on your face~!" The other sat down and started to browse through his phone again. Not noticing the visible blush that covered Horror's face. Once again he felt his soul skip a beat. Why was he acting like this? The flustered skeleton took a sip of the iced beverage in his hand. Lust was right... this drink really was good. _"Another sip wouldn't hurt..."_

"Horror! Stop!!! You're going to drink it all!" 

♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥ ♡ ♥

"Isn't the sunset beautiful, Horror?" Lust leaned against the other monster and let out a sigh. "Y-Yeah... it's... it's really pretty." Horror silently cursed at the stutter in his voice. God that was embarrassing... Thankfully, Lust didn't mention it. Horror tried to distract himself, by looking at the shimmering water that reflected the gorgeous sunset, but that didn't help him. His gaze kept turning back to his companion, who had made himself comfortable next to him. Horror's face heated up as he continued to admire Lust.

_"Did he always look this beautiful...?"_ He thought to himself. He was sure the other hadn't changed at all. "Horror?" Horror looked at Lust to find the purple eye lights staring up at him, "Yeah...?" He replied to Lust. Lust pressed himself closer to Horror, who thought that his soul melted at the sight. "I have something to tell you..." Horror slowly nodded, "Y-You do?" Lust nodded shyly, something he had never seen Lust do before.

"I... I like you." Lust started, "N-Not as a friend! I... I love you, Horror. I love you a lot." If Horror had a heart, he would have had a heart attack on the spot. Horror stared dumbfounded at Lust. Lust, he liked... him? Horror could feel his soul pounding in his rib cage as his mind processed the confession. Slowly a goofy grin made its way on his face. It made sense now...

"I like you too, Lust." Lust's face light up as a firework, and he threw him arms around Horror and kissed the other.


	19. Yandere Nightmare x Ccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp time for some fluffynight =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is underrated in my opinion. It deserves more love UwU)  
> Also Ccino is babey boi-
> 
> Nightmare is not corrupted in this story... yet

The skeleton made his way into a small alley and looked around. "Sansy?" He called out, "Where are you?" He rattled the container that was in his hand, "I got you some food." The mention of food brought the cat named Sansy out of hiding, as it appeared in front of Ccino. It gave the skeleton a small greeting.

"There you are!" Ccino petted the stray cat, who let out a purr. "Meow!" The cat sniffed the object he was holding and let out another meow. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Ccino opened the lid and placed it down for the cat. "Here's your breakfast." The skeleton watched as the lazy cat devoured the kibble. He hummed happily to himself as he watched.

"Aww... you're just too cute!" As if agreeing with Ccino, Sansy replied with a purr. "I gotta go, Sansy. Or else I'm gonna be late for school!" Ccino petted the blue and white cat one more time, before running off to school. The cat meowed and walked off to who knows where. 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Ccino fidgeted with his sleeves as he walked through campus. He didn't like all the people that were around him. It made him pretty nervous, but he could manage! "I just have to calm myself down." Besides, he was going to have lunch with his best friend! He was pretty excited. Arrow had been busy with school work, so they hadn't been able to eat lunch together in a while. With a happy thought in mind, Ccino's nervousness started to fade away.

Suddenly he felt someone tug at his sleeve. Panic immediately rose in his soul, but when he turned around, he was surprised to find another student. They wore a purple long-sleeved shirt that had a crescent design on the front. But what surprised Ccino the most was that they were another skeleton monster. The monster looked up at Ccino, who took note of their purple eye lights. They smiled shyly at the cat lover, a small purple blush on their cheeks.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to... have lunch with me...?" Ccino blinked at them. Did they just ask to have lunch with him? He felt a little bad for them since he already had lunch plans. "S-sorry... But I already have lunch plans with someone else." The smile on the skeleton's face dropped slightly. "O-Oh..." they sounded a bit disappointed, "T-though thank you for asking!" Ccino smiled at them. The cat lover waved a small goodbye to the mysterious student before going off to find Arrow.

Nightmare watched as Ccino walked away. Suddenly he felt Dream come up behind him, "Did you really ask Ccino out to lunch?!" Nightmare's younger twin asked. "He said no..." Nightmare replied shortly. Dream's smile dropped slightly, as he felt the disappointment radiating off of Night.

"It's alright, Nightmare! Maybe next time!" Dream said, trying to cheer his darker twin up. Nightmare only hummed in response. "Yeah... Maybe next time."

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

"Someone asked you to eat lunch with you?!" Arrow exclaimed. Ccino nodded in response, "Yeah... I kinda feel bad for turning them down..." Ccino stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth, munching happily on the snack. "What did they look like?" His friend asked. The skeleton hummed in thought as he tried to remember what the other looked like, before describing them. "Oh, I know who you're talking about! That's Nightmare."

Ccino tilted his head at the name, "Nightmare...?" Arrow nodded as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Uh-huh. Nightmare Joku! He's a freshman this year. A lot of girls had their eyes on him, but he rejected them all." Arrow told Ccino, "Apparently he already has someone he's interested in." Ccino nodded, "I see." Whoever he likes must really be pretty. Ccino took a bite out of his lunch and sighed. He wondered if one day he would fall in love. 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ**✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*

Ccino walked up the flight of stairs, his footsteps echoing throughout the complex. Man, why did his apartment have to be on the third floor? As he reached the third floor, Ccino suddenly smelled smoke. Was someone smoking...? And then the skeleton saw where the source was coming from. At the entrance of the third floor stood the student who had stopped him earlier. They turned to look in his direction and their face lit up. "Ccino!" Nightmare waved at the cat lover happily, "We meet again!" Ccino nodded slowly. He hadn't expected to run into him here.

"Do you live here too? Nightmare asked the other. 'O-Oh! Y- Yeah! I live here." Ccino looked at the cigarette that was in Nightmare's hand, "A-and... um... you're not supposed to smoke inside." He said quietly to Nightmare. "Ah! Sorry about that!" The purple skeleton put out his cigarette and smiled warmly at Ccino, who unlocked his apartment door. "It's such a coincidence that we're neighbors!" Nightmare stated. "I'm so lucky~!" Ccino turned around to look at the purple skeleton, confused at his words.

"Lucky...?" Ccino parroted. Nightmare nodded and stepped closer to Ccino, "Yup! After all... I get to be neighbors with the one I like the most!" Ccino stared at the purple skeleton, his eyes wide, "W-what...?" Did he hear that right? Did Nightmare just say what he thought the other had said? "I like you, Ccino..." Ccino didn't notice the crazed look in Nightmare's eyes as he spoke, "Ever since I first meet you... I liked you, Ccino!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^v^)  
> There will be a part 2 so don’t worry 0w0)b


	20. Dream x Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream offers Nightmare a truce.
> 
> Warnings: Angst and Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.... I LIVE!!!!!!!! *SCREAMS*  
> I finished the request! I’m so sorry it too so long! I got lazy and didn’t feel like writing >^<);  
> I managed to finish with the power of patience, determination, and the power of MUSIC! But I hope you enjoy this fanfic 0w0)b
> 
> Damn. We hit 2014?? When did this happen? It wasn’t this number last time I checked. Anyways... Thank you so much for the support! It means a lot to me ;w;)

Dream stared blankly out of the window to look at the stars. The sky looked absolutely stunning tonight. He remembered when Nightmare and him used to stargaze under the tree. How happy his mate was back them. He missed their smile and the sound of their laughter. How the two would spend hours talking to each other and making flower crowns. Tears welled up in the guardian's eyes, his soul overflowing with despair. 

He missed those days dearly. Dream would do anything to go back. He would take on any burden if he had to, just to fix his mistakes. To save Nightmare from falling into corruption. But he couldn't. There was nothing that could undo his foolish mistakes. Dream let out a humorless chuckle. He was so pathetic. Everything was his fault. Tears fell down his face as he curled up into a ball. It was his fault that Nightmare was running around tormenting people. He was a terrible guardian. Couldn't even save his own mate. But maybe... just maybe...  Dream wiped away his tears as an idea formed in his head. 

He was going to make a truce with Nightmare, for the safety of the aus. Whatever Nightmare did to him, he didn't care. Dream knew he deserved this. 

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

Nightmare was quite surprised when his mate Dream came knocking at his door. The darker guardian considered killing his counterpart right off the bat, but his curiosity got the better of him. After all, why would Dream come here? He allowed Dream inside his castle and was greeted with another surprise. His lighter counterpart offered him a truce. Dream had put himself on a silver platter for him. But in exchange, Nightmare couldn't destroy anymore aus. And of course... Nightmare accepted. He finally had Dream. A wicked grin slowly made its way onto his face. The corruption inside his soul fueling his twisted thoughts, as he thought of what to do. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

He was going to break the guardian, piece by piece. Until there was nothing left of them. He ignored the voice that pleaded with him to spare his mate. Why should he spare Dream? It was his fault that he became this way.  _ "You know that's not true..." _ They were wrong. It was all his fault! He could have prevented this! Dream could have  ** saved ** him!  _ "He didn't know... we never told him." _ The corruption of the apple had blinded him. 

The corruption told the darker guardian it was Dream's fault that he became this way. And Nightmare believed them. But now... the guardian of negativity found himself at a loss. He wasn't sure anymore. He had been so sure that Dream was the reason for all his suffering. But he had been wrong. All this time, he had been wrong. 

He tried to get Dream to talk to him, but the other remained silent. There was no life in his mate's once bright eye lights. It was all his fault that Dream became like this. He took away his starlights joy. He stripped away his counterpart's hope. Tears fell from his eye as he called out for Dream. "I'm so sorry, Dream! It's all my fault!" He begged and cried, "Please! Come back to me!" He wanted to hear his starlight's laughter again. He wanted to see their smile again. 

But no matter what he said, his mate remained silent. 

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

"Dream, I'm back." Nightmare opened the door to find Dream sitting at his desk. His starlight turned around and smiled softly at him. "Welcome back." The darker guardian felt like bursting into tears. The smile on his mate's face was fake. There was no joy behind that smile. No joy in his beloved's eyes. Just an unsettling blankness. And while he was happy Dream was finally talking, it didn't change the fact that he was still like this.

"I'm sorry, starlight." Dream tilted his head, confused about why Nightmare was apologizing to him. "Why are you apologizing for? I deserved this." Nightmare shook his head and hugged his mate. "You didn't deserve this, Dream." Dream didn't hug him back. Instead, Dream remained unmoving in his arms. 

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

He was confused. Why was Nightmare being so nice to him? Why was Nightmare apologizing? He should be the one apologizing. He's the one at fault. So why... why was he being so nice to him? "I don't understand." He whispered softly to himself, "I just don't understand..." The fresh claw marks on his back stung, but he ignored them. Just like how he ignored the aching between his legs. It was nothing he couldn't handle. Dream continued on with his day. Then the guardian realized something. "Had the hallway always look this blurry?" He was sure that... why was the world turning dark? The guardian stumbled around, trying to balance himself. But he lost the battle and collapsed. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Dream swore he heard someone calling out for him. 

Nightmare was beyond furious. When he found out that his belove starlight had collapsed, he had thought his mate had fallen down. Nightmare was relieved to find out that Dream had only collapsed due to exhaustion. At least that's what he had been told. When Nightmare went to change Dream's cloth he was greeted with something entirely different. Scars. Millions of scars were on his starlight's bones. The darker guardian had frozen at the sight. How... how did this happen? His eye light came across the fresh wounds, and Nightmare snapped. How did he not know?! 

His rage could be felt throughout the entire castle. The air seemed to grow colder and darker. Nightmare felt fear.  ** Good ** . Because whoever did this wasn't going to see tomorrow. Oh no... not after this.  ** "I'm going to tear them limb by limb!" ** Dream let out a small groan, and Nightmare turned back to his mate. "It's okay. I'm here, starlight." He had to calm down first. He was sure that his negativity wouldn't help Dream get better. He would take care of Dream's wounds, and then he would hunt them down. Every. Single. One.

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

Dream opened his eyes and blinked. "Where...?" The guardian let out a small groan as he tried to sit up. He almost forgot about his wounds. "For some reason... they don't hurt as much." Did someone... heal him? Dream saw that someone had treated his wounds and scars. A tear slipped down his face. He recognized that magic anywhere. "Nightmare..." He whispered softly. Nightmare had healed him. Before Dream could think further on this, the door opened. "Starlight..." Dream looked up to find Nightmare standing by the door, tears in his eyes. "Nighty..." The darker guardian smiled warmly at his beloved, and the lighter guardian couldn't help but smile back. 

**"Good morning, Starlight"**

“Good morning, Nighty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the angst everyone-  
> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr as well!  
> https://coolbattlegirl.tumblr.com/


	21. Lust using his ghost privileges to the finest-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might contain spoilers to my fanfic “The Diamond Rose Theatre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just shitpost for my fanfic “The Diamond Rose Theatre” It’s a horrorlust fanfic UwU) so all you horrorlust lovers go check it out! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434367/chapters/61685563
> 
> Please read. I’m trying my best to make my au happen ;w;)

Lust: *a screeching vengeful ghost plotting the ultimate revenge for his enemi—* 

Horror: *comes in* 

Lust: ...Not this one, this one I only _stare_......MENACINGLY.

**NEW MISSION UNLOCKED!**

**Mission: Protecc future husband- I mean... Horror.**

**Accept Mission?**

**[YES] *[FUCK YEAH! LET'S GOOOOOO!!!!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this shitpost maybe I will.


	22. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry! I’m not discontinuing any of my fanfics!

I don’t really know how to tell this to you guys this but… I’ve been diagnosed with Anemia. For those who do not know what Anemia is, it is a condition in which the blood doesn’t have enough healthy red blood cells. I wasn’t too worried about it at first. That was until I found out that people can die from Anemia. I wish this was just a bad joke, but unfortunately, it’s not. I want you guys to know that I’m not going to let myself die from this. There’s still a lot of things I want to do. This condition can go screw itself. So I’m going to let you guys know that I’m not going anywhere! Thank you for reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever suddenly disappear without any warning and all it’s either I’m being lazy or... you know... but I’m not going anywhere! So you guys are stuck with me!


	23. The Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust regrets looking outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this here because it's a oneshot. And I might add something to this story later.

Lust narrowly managed to avoid falling face-first into the ground, which wouldn't be fun for him. After managing to regain his balance, Lust continued with his search.

Now you may be wondering, what was he searching for in the forest? Well, apparently one of the neighbor's kids threw their frisbee over the fence, and being too scared to go into the forest, the child asked for his help. So here he was in the forest looking for a frisbee.

Lust looked high and low for that damn frisbee. Like how far did that kid throw it? He looked back to the fence he had gone through, noticing that he was a little far from it.

"I really hope I find that frisbee soon..." Lust didn't like being in this forest. It always gave him the feeling of being watched.

"I'm probably imagining it." After all, who would be in this forest? Hopefully, not anything dangerous. After a few more minutes of searching, Lust finally spotted the brightly colored frisbee.

Unfortunately, it was stuck in a tree, meaning he would have to climb the tree to reach it. _"Thank the stars I decided not to wear high heels today."_ Grabbing onto a branch, Lust began to scale the tree, humming an old nursery rhyme to as he did.

When he finally reached the frisbee, Lust suddenly felt like he had been dumped in ice-cold water. Not wanting to be in the forest any longer, the skeleton quickly got down from the tree, but not before grabbing the frisbee.

The purple skeleton quickly made his way towards the fence, avoiding the roots that threatened to trip him. When Lust finally reached the fence, he turned wasted no time in exiting the forest. He honestly didn't want to stay in the forest any longer.

The child that had requested his help ran up to him. A bright smile on their face when they saw their frisbee, but their smile quickly dropped into a worry expression.

"Mr...? Are you okay?" Seems like the child had noticed how rattled he looked. Lust smiled gently at them before reassuring that he was alright. Just a little spooked was all. As he waved goodbye to the little monster, Lust couldn't help but feel like something or someone was watching him.

Yet when Lust looked around, he saw no one. "I'm just being paranoid..." The forest always left him feeling uneasy. It was probably nothing...

At least he hoped it was nothing. 

Later that night, when Lust had been preparing to go to bed, he suddenly heard a noise coming from outside.

At first, Lust thought it was just a wild animal of some sort, but that assumption quickly disappeared, when he heard what he could only describe as radio static. It sounded distant at first, but after a minute or two, Lust realized it was getting closer.

Soon it was right outside the window. The purple skeleton was rattling at this point. The sound still hadn't stopped, and after a few seconds, Lust realized whatever was outside his window, was singing.

But what disturbed the monster more was that it was singing a nursery rhyme, the one he had sung earlier in the forest. The horrified skeleton watched as a dark shadow came over the window, blocking the moonlight.

Despite the voice in his mind screaming at him to run, Lust stepped closer towards the window. Lust had no idea what the hell he had been thinking at this very moment, but he drew back the curtains. Which was a decision he immediately regretted.

Staring back at him was the most horrifying creature he had ever seen in his life. It was another skeleton, and yet it wasn't at the same time. In fact, Lust didn't even know if this was a monster.

The creature had antlers that looked like dead branches, and it's red eyes stared straight into Lust's soul. Its body had abnormally long arms and legs. Whatever this creature was it definitely wasn't something he wanted to encounter. Ever.

And yet he had. There it stood outside his window, staring at him with its blood-red eye. Lust watched as it lifted its long claws up to the window, scratching the glass slightly. And then the creature out the most ungodly screech he had ever heard in his life.

Whatever the creature did next, he didn't know. Because Lust promptly proceeded to pass out on his bedroom floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter 0w0)


	24. Ripped Apart Magika x Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short story ^v^);

An agonizing scream was ripped out of the guardian as they felt their soul begin to split in half. Tears fell from their eyes as searing agony filled their entire being. It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts-!

Suddenly, they heard something shatter. It filled their hearing as everything seemed to stop. They turned to look at Void, to find something shining brightly in her hand.  _ "What...?" _ What was she holding? Through Magika's blurred vision, they were able to make out what looked like half a soul. 

The emptiness they felt suddenly made sense now. " _ So, that's why it felt like something was missing. _ " As Magika's strength began to seep away, they found themself becoming tired. 

The guardian felt herself be pulled into an embrace. 

"I'm sorry, Magika..." Void whispered as they felt them go limp in her hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it 0w0)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed (for now)


End file.
